superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Foresgers (Team)
'''The Foresgers '''are the first Super Animal Squadron Team. They had fought against Emperor Poluton. The team consists of five, later nine park employees and their boss and mentor. Trivia * At the time of the release of the series, the Foresgers introduced the following elements that was not present in any Power Rangers or Sentai team. ** This team featured a ranger with a fox-motif and a ranger with a raccoon-motif. ** The Green Ranger on this team is female. Something that wouldn't be done until Uchu Sentai Kyuranger two years later. * The female rangers on this team have the same colors as those in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger (Green and Pink). ** To add on, both teams also have the Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and Orange Rangers be male. Although in Foresger, the latter two are auxillary rangers while in Kyuranger, they are all part of the core nine-ranger team. * The Foresgers have a lot of similar elements as the Kyurangers. ** Both teams have a female Green Ranger with a reptile motif (A snake for Heather and a chameleon for Hammy). ** Both use Green and Pink for the core female rangers. ** Both have an alien wolf who is the sole survivor of his people on his home planet and at some point becomes a blue ranger, and both are revealed to have a wife who survived the death of their people. But both have some differences; Canis Lupis was the tenth Foresger to appear and wore a light blue suit and surved as the mentor of the team, whereas Garu wore a regular blue suit and was the fifth Kyuranger to appear, as well as not serving as the team's mentor. Garu and his wife also had a child while Canis and Vulpes never had any children. Also, while Vulpes became Crimson Vixen, Garu's wife did not become a new Kyuranger. ** Both teams' mentor becomes the tenth ranger of the team (Canis becomes Cyan Wolf and Shou Rompu becomes Ryu Commander). ** Both teams have the colors Orange, Purple, Cyan, and an additional Red be the last four colors to be brought onto the team in that order (Foresger has Orange Squirrel, Violet Skunk, Cyan Wolf, and Crimson Vixen; while Kyuranger has Sasori Orange, Ryu Commander, Koguma Skyblue, and Houou Soldier). However, while Sasori Orange was the fourth to last Kyuranger to join the team, he wasn't the fourth to last to appear, since he appears in Episode 3, but joins the team in Episode 5 with Washi Pink debuting in Episode 4. ** Both Black Rangers were originally meant to be evil. Barry was once a minion of Emperor Poluton, who had a change of heart and wanted to stop his creator from destroying planets, while Champ was meant to be a robot for desctruction, but Dr. Anton instead built him to do good. ** Both have a ranger who appears evil when he first appears but is revealed to be good later. In Foresger, Edward became White Eagle, and was tricked by Poluton into fighting for evil by falsly claiming the Foresgers were evil, while Kyuranger had Stinger, who became Sasori Orange, who was instructed by Shou Rompu to fake being a villain. Category:Woodland Squadron Foresger Category:Teams